


up in the air

by sakabelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakabelle/pseuds/sakabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Niall's birthday, the boys are flying back to the UK after their last performance in North America. Niall's restless, and Louis knows just how to calm him down.</p><p>  <i>Or, alternatively, the one where Niall and Louis do it in an airplane bathroom.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	up in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Traditionally, I always try to write a fic for Niall's birthday! And I don't really know where I got the idea for this, but I figured it'd be fun to try a different ship rather than my usual Narry. I've never done Nouis before, but their dynamic is a lot of fun!
> 
> As always thanks for Jess who is majorly wonderful for letting me send texts, snippets and frustrations about my writing to her. She's always willing to help out and my works are always better for it. So thanks!! x

Whoever dreamed up the idea of flying out of North America and back to the UK right after their last show must be on crack. On a commercial jet, no less. Niall's leg bounces as he rests his head against the window and stares outside.

They're leaving America behind and in six minutes he'll be twenty-two. For the first time in his life, what the next year holds for him is unclear. His stomach twists and his leg bounces again. Wheels up, and Boston is soon to become a distant memory.

He should probably try to get some sleep on this flight, but there's no way that's going to happen. Not with all this excitement swirling around inside of him. 

Louis places a hand on his thigh and Niall turns to look at him.

“Relax,” he soothes. His voice is raspy due in part to the show earlier and the cigarette he smoked right before boarding the plane.

Niall leans his head on Louis's shoulder. He keeps it still for about three seconds before rocking it back and forth.

“You're a nutter. Shoulda had a smoke, calm your nerves.” Louis laughs quietly, kissing the top of Niall's forehead.

Niall shrugs. Never been much of a smoker – not that he hasn't tried. But it doesn't seem to have the same neutralizing effect on him that it has on Louis and Liam. 

“What's got you so worked up?”

As if he has to ask. But it'll get Niall talking.

“End of the tour jitters, I suppose.” That's not all of it, but it's enough. It's not even the end of the tour, but in a way it is. Being in the UK just feels like being at home. They get to sleep in their own beds (or each other's, if they fancy it) after each show instead of going back to a hotel room. The food's familiar. The people are familiar. Everything's just easier.

And yet, it's not. Because familiarity is sort of what Niall wanted to avoid in his life. That was the point of this whole becoming a popstar thing.

“And birthday, I'll bet,” Louis whispers. This time he's the one leaning in. He nips at Niall's earlobe, purposely breathing on his neck. “ _I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty-two..._ ” he sings with a slight laugh in his voice.

“Yeah.” Niall leans his head back against the headrest. The excitement starts to subside a bit with a new kind of heat pooling in his stomach.

Louis slides his hand in between Niall's legs and strokes his inner thigh.

Niall closes his eyes and winces. He knows exactly what Louis is doing – that little shit. Because he knows he drives Louis insane when he's overly excitable. And he knows that Louis knows the exact way to bring him back down to earth.

“Yes Niall,” Louis breathes into his ear, leaving his skin warm and damp. “There's a good lad.”

“Okay,” Liam cuts in, slamming his iPad down onto his lap. “Can you two not do that right beside me?”

Louis snorts. He pulls away from Niall, whose cheeks are red with embarrassment and anticipation. Fucking Liam – he completely forgot he was sitting in the row with them.

“Sorry Li,” Niall mutters, shifting a little bit in his seat to try and readjust his crowding problem in his pants. It doesn't really work. 

Louis just glances up at the control panel above their heads. “Oh would you look at that,” he says, snapping his seatbelt open. “The seat belt sign's off and we're free to move about the cabin. I suppose I'll be heading to the loo.” 

He glances back at Niall with a sly wink before shoving past Liam.

Niall scratches the back of his neck and gives Liam a sheepish look. This won't be the first time he's been in fucked in an airplane – and it probably won't be the last. Or maybe it will. Who knows? His stomach twists up again and he draws in a sharp breath.

“Go on then,” Liam says, drawing his legs closer to his seat so Niall can get by. “He's probably waiting for you.”

Niall glances up at the front of the plane. Sure enough, Louis is making his way into one of the stalls. God, he's so far gone for him. Three years ago he'd never have done something like this. He'd have been far too nervous.

And now he's already walking briskly down the aisle. His head's still down and he still makes sure the flight attendant's not paying attention before he slips into the toilet. Good thing they always fly first class, because there's a lot more room in here and a couple more stalls. Meaning no one will notice if this one's occupied for a bit longer than it should be.

“Eager, Young Niall?” Louis laughs, grabbing Niall's sides and pulling his body in close to his.

 _Young Niall._ His cock twitches in his pants upon hearing Louis's stupid nickname for him. One that he only started using once they started fucking. Probably for obvious reasons – but Niall still likes it all the same. Like it's their little secret. 

From the rest of the world anyway. Liam and Harry have walked in on them more times than they can count.

Louis slides his hand up Niall's back, wrinkling his oversized black t-shirt as he goes. It's still damp with sweat from the show, soon to be replaced with the result of their sex. He rests his hand on the back of Niall's head, stroking his hair for a moment before pulling him in for a kiss.

Niall's always loved Louis's kisses. It took him a while to get used to the taste of him – the musty cigarettes coupled with the spearmint gum he's always chewing. His stubble scratches against Niall's skin, threatening to chap his lips and leave a rash. Niall couldn't care less at this moment. The only thing he's focused on is Louis's mouth smacking against his own, their bodies pressed up against the wall.

“Fuck,” Niall moans. He tries to keep his voice low, but he's never been very good at that. 

Louis laughs into their kiss. He laughs a lot when he's teasing Niall. It's one of the best and worst things about this whole arrangement. Keeping their lips connected ever so slightly, he slides his hands down to the band of Niall's jeans and fumbles with the button. Finally he's able to shimmy them over Niall's legs and down to his ankles, which is a challenge considering how tight they are. His dick pops right out of his boxers, ready and waiting for Louis's touch.

“Lou,” Niall pants, and it's almost pathetic how turned on he is at this point. “Please.”

Louis smirks, tracing his fingertips along the edge of the band of Niall's pants. Niall winces. Can't Louis just do it already? Enough with the fucking teasing – they're in an airplane toilet for god sakes. It's not like they have all night.

Louis pulls Niall's boxers down, and Niall wiggles out of them. He lets them slide down to his ankles to join his jeans before stepping one foot out of them to afford himself more balance. And right as Niall does this, Louis rests his hand on Niall's hip, sliding it painfully slowly over to his dick.

And then he jerks it away like the prick he is, grabbing a hold of Niall's body and twisting him around so his front is pressed against the cold metal of the wall.

“Ohhh...” Niall groans. Fucking Louis. Looks like not even his birthday is enough reason for Louis to just give in and touch him.

“Quiet, Young Niall,” Louis whispers, stepping out of his own pants and boxers and pressing himself against Niall's arse. “You'll alert the whole plane, we'll get sent back to our seats and then you'll be aching for it for the next eight hours.”

That's unlikely, but it's enough to shut Niall up. Which is difficult considering Louis is tracing the outside of his hole with his finger. Niall bites the inside of his mouth and his dick throbs against the wall. He thrusts his hips up against it a little bit, just to try and get some kind of relief.

Louis slips a slick finger inside of him, sliding it in and out before adding another. Niall just closes his eyes, rocking back and forth, trying to help Louis along. He's had enough of this teasing and prep work and -

“Ah,” he can't help but let out when Louis's finger touches his prostate. He rocks against it, breath catching in his throat.

Louis pulls out of him, leaving Niall hanging for a minute while he slicks his prick with lube. He presses himself back up against Niall, breathing heavily into his ear as he slides himself inside.

“So tight,” Louis groans. “You weren't ready.”

“M'fine,” Niall insists, even though his words are strained. “Just go.”

Louis doesn't hesitate this time – not when his own pleasure is involved. He thrusts slowly into Niall, keeping his hands steadily on his hips.

“Fucking touch me,” Niall grunts.

Louis does, sliding his hand around and gripping Niall's cock. His hand is still wet with lube and it slides along Niall's cock easily. Louis knows just how to work him, his rhythm perfectly in time with his thrusts. Knowing exactly when to twist his hand just a little when he gets to the tip.

Niall presses his lips together. He's not going to last long. Though who is he kidding? Once they get going, he never does. It'd be a miracle if he was able to go five minutes without coming once Louis gets inside him. 

And it'd be a miracle if Louis could go slow and steady the entire time, but he can't. He's always moving faster, thrusts getting rougher and messier as he gets closer. He tightens his grip on Niall's dick and bites down on his shoulder. He slams once more into Niall, wincing as he comes. Breathing heavily, he still works Niall's dick with his hand as he starts to go limp inside of him.

Niall's knees buckle and he's biting his cheek so hard he thinks it might bleed. Not a top concern now as white hot pleasure collects in his chest and stomach, tingling through his cock. “Mmm...” he can't not make a noise when he's coming. It's just not possible.

He leans his head against the wall, the coolness of it nice against his sweaty forehead. Louis is such a fucking tool in the best kind of way. Because he's definitely much calmer now. A nap would do him good.

“Here,” Louis hands him a wad of tissues. “Clean up and then you leave first.”

Niall nods. That's how it always works, isn't it? Louis likes to dominate him but when it really comes down to it, he's the one looking out for him. Even if he'll never admit it.

“Thanks,” Niall says, cleaning himself off and tossing the tissues into the bin. He pulls his pants and jeans back up and gives Louis one final look.

Louis just smiles at him, giving him a quick wink before nodding his head towards the door.

Niall's far too knackered to worry about anyone watching him as he walks back to his seat. He nudges Liam when he gets back to their row, and his band mate looks up at him with a knowing smile. But of course he swings his legs over to let Niall back into his seat.

“Happy birthday, Young Niall,” Liam says with a bit of a laugh.

If Niall wasn't so tired, he probably would have been embarrassed on account of that obvious innuendo. But he's not. He just sighs happily, leaning his head against the window before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Niall! x 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
